Teasing And A Hint Of Comfort
by YouMayCallMeCaptain
Summary: Maria has been teasing Georg relentlessly throughout the day. When he can't stand the urge to go to her any longer, will she pay the price? Read to find out ;) Please leave me a review whether you liked it or you hated it, I'd be so grateful! Thank you! xxxxxx


Georg gave a gentle groan when he finally allowed himself to slide between the sheets of his bed one evening after he had showered, his eyes falling closed as his head fell back against the headboard and he felt a smirk tugging upon the corners of his lips. He needed to get her out of his head if he was going to get any sleep at all that evening, but she was just so endearing and her skin was so warm and delicate beneath his lips that he couldn't find it in him to ignore the feelings she stirred up within him. He and Maria had been engaged for almost a week since their exchange of soft and sweet kisses in the gazebo, a sense of completion overtaking him whenever he set eyes on his beautiful fiancee. He had lost count of the times he had pressed her against the wall over the last few days, the kisses that they left upon one another's lips both deep and passionate. Hmm. Maybe they did need a chaperone after all. She had been teasing him relentlessly all afternoon, the naughty girl. He had found it purely agonizing to resist her.

It had all started when she had come into his study for their morning kiss before she had gone to set up the schoolroom for the children's studies, her fingertips brushing lovingly against the warm skin on the back of his neck as she had drawn his lower lip through her teeth with a groan. The darkness that he had seen in her eyes was something that he'd not become accustomed to over the past couple of days, a slight shiver coursing through his body when she nuzzled her nose against the ridge of his ear. 'Let's see how long you can go without giving in.' She had purred as her hand had come to rest upon the side of his neck, his arms around her slim waist. 'If you can't resist me; if you can't keep your hands off of me then I win.' Her lips had then ghosted over his before she'd slid from his arms, leaving him with a wink.

He had felt his body temperature rise as he had leaned back in his chair and his heart pounded in anticipation, knowing that it was going to be merely impossibly to keep his hands off of the wondrous woman he had fallen so desperately in love with. He also knew that Maria knew ways of driving him mad, and that she would get through every single one of them before the day was out. And oh, she had. When the two of them had been sat together on the terrace whilst the children had played out in the garden later that morning, he had felt her gliding her fingertips slowly along his forearm as his sleeve was rolled up. He'd had to force himself not to groan softly when she took his hand and lifted his arm slowly, dotting delicate kisses along his soft skin until she reached his elbow where she left a warm open-mouthed kiss.

She had settled back in her chair then and took a long sip of the pink lemonade in her glass before smirking when she met her husband's heated gaze, patting the back of his hand gently. 'There's only twelve more hours to go until I'm all yours.' She had teased. 'Then you can kiss me and hold me as close to you as you like, darling, I won't object to anything.' She then stood up in order to go and join the children in their game of catch, resting her hands upon his shoulders before placing her lips next to his ear. 'Only if you're a good boy until then, though.' She had then nuzzled her cheek to his before she'd slowly run her hands down his clothed arms, leaving him alone once again as she had made her way down to the children who were waiting for her on the patio beside the lake. She would certainly be the death of him.

The next time she had driven him a little more insane was when the family had been sat at the dinner table for lunch and she was sitting in her chair beside him, Gretl chatting excitedly to her as she told her all about the amazing dream she'd had the previous evening. Georg, who had been waiting for her to make her next move, had to sip his scotch in order to try and control himself when he had felt his fiancee slide her foot slowly up his leg beneath the table. When he had cast his gaze over to the beautiful woman to his left, she was wearing a slight smirk as she continued to seem oblivious to what she was doing. He then felt his heart race once again when she had stroked her fingertips delicately along the lines on the back of his hand while it rested on his knee, her fingers threading slowly through his as she sighed.

He had become engaged to a temptress. A woman who loved to watch him suffer greatly while she found it incredibly amusing. If he wasn't so head over heels for her then he'd put her in her place. The truth was, however, that he was _madly_ head over heels for her, and so he couldn't find it in him to reprimand her for being so mischievous. Thankfully, the teasing had stopped for a short while after they'd all had their fill of Cook's delicious Linzer Torte, Maria content to just sit beside him while they watched the seven beautiful children sitting together on the floor in front of them. Or so he had thought. While his gaze had been fixed upon Gretl as she had sat in the corner of the room with the rag doll he had bought for her, Maria had placed her hand lovingly upon his knee and was stroking it tenderly through his trousers. 'Are you sure that's wise?' He growled gently to her as her gaze had remained upon the children that would soon be her own, a small smile tugging on her lips. 'With the children just meters away from us?' A hum had escaped her then as she had retreated her hand and placed it into her lap with her other one, shifting away from him in order to tease him as she ran her own fingers slowly through her silken hair.

 _She's going to pay for teasing me like this._ He had vowed to himself.

* * *

It was now the early hours of the morning and yet Georg still couldn't sleep from the thoughts of his miraculous fiancee rushing through his mind, her beautiful voice along with her beautiful eyes making him crave her touch. He had been tossing and turning beneath the quilt for several hours now, turning his pillow over every few minutes before finally giving up hope and drawing his fingers through his dark hair. He knew that sleep wasn't going to come to him unless he could feel the softness of her lips beneath his, the curve of her spine beneath his palms, the silkiness of her tongue against his own. Pulling back the quilt and sitting up on the mattress, he retrieved his dressing gown from the chair beside his bed and slipped his arms into it before knotting the ties around his waist and sliding out of bed.

His bedroom door creaked gently as he opened it and the light from the hallway flooded into the room as it made his eyes sting, Georg squinting for a few moments before his eyes adjusted to the light and he allowed himself to venture out of his room. Obviously he wasn't going to do anything sinful this evening, but he needed to feel his fiancee in his arms before he went insane. Making his way slowly down the landing towards the Governess bedroom, he smiled as the scent of the perfume that Maria had worn for dinner still lingered in the air. She had smelled so divine as she had sat beside him. He knew he had to be especially quiet when he reached his fiancee's bedroom door, considering that his children were sleeping extremely close by, and so he slowly turned the doorknob before pushing her door open.

'Maria?' He whispered softly into the darkness for any sign that she might still be awake, sighing in relief when all he could hear was her slow breathing whilst she slept a short distance away from him. Her beauty was revealed to him little by little with every step he took towards her bed, her golden hair splayed out slightly over her pillow as she slept soundly on her side with her hand neatly tucked beneath her cheek. The dark red mark that he had left upon the side of her neck after he had escorted her to bed earlier that evening was still there, a light chuckle escaping him as he remembered how her fingers had buried desperately into his hair when he had pressed her up against the wall and had kissed her with a burning hunger. It seemed as though she had almost missed his caresses throughout the day.

Sitting down slowly on the edge of her bed with a loving sigh, he stroked the backs of his fingers down the warmth of her cheek in a slow caress. She truly was the most beautiful and loving woman that he had ever set his eyes on, her heart ten times the size of the one that Elsa had. Despite everything that Elsa had put her through, all of the pain and heartbreak, Maria had still been civil towards her on the night of her return. It had been made clear to Georg that he was madly in love with her after finding her note, realizing just how much he had lost due to her leaving. He felt a pang of despair as his heart had sunk. As he watched that same woman sleep so peacefully in front of him now, however, he vowed silently to himself that he would never allow her to slip away from him or the children ever again.

Bending down slowly a few moments later, he left a lingering kiss to the side of her head while breathing in her natural perfume and sighing in contentment. When he straightened himself back up just two seconds later, he saw her eyelashes flutter as she began to stir in front of him and she released a soft whine when she rolled onto her back. 'I thought it was you.' She whispered with a loving smile toward him when her eyes opened slightly and she allowed him to take her hand in his own, watching him lift it to his lips before he placed a warm kiss upon the back of it. 'Only you could ever kiss me so gently.'

He chuckled lovingly as he stroked the backs of his fingers down the side of her face and she leaned into his caress, stifling a soft yawn with the palm of her hand. 'I needed to see you.' He spoke to her in a hushed tone when he began to slide his fingertips through her golden hair, her eyes sparkling as she gazed up at him from where she lay and her hand rested beside her head upon her pillow. 'You drove me wild earlier with all of that teasing, you naughty girl. I've not been able to sleep from the memory of it, and I've had to take three showers to cool down since retiring to bed.' She giggled sweetly up at him. 'Now, there's a price you have to pay for being so naughty, and I'm going to give you two options. I could go back to bed and leave you to go to sleep all on your own again, or you have to let me lay here and sleep with you in my arms tonight. Which one will it be, hmm?' She raised an eyebrow at him in reply before he got the message, Maria shifting slowly to the other pillow as he got in next to her.

'I don't see how this is really a punishment.' She hummed gently against his chest once he had slipped his dressing gown off and dropped it to the floor, his fingers combing slowly through her golden hair. 'I can't think of anything better than falling asleep wrapped up in your arms, Georg.' He smiled against her hair when he pressed a tender kiss to the crown of her head, running his palm against her side.

'Who said it was a punishment?' He teased as he tickled the curve of her side lightly, making her squirm against him. 'It's merely for my own enjoyment considering the hell you put me through all day.'

She giggled beautifully then as she tilted her head back against his chest and gazed up at him silently with a loving smile upon her lips, his hand stroking against her porcelain cheek. 'I love you, Georg.'

'I love you too, my little temptress.' He nipped her lower lip delicately before taking it into his mouth and kissing her with as much passion and yet as much softness as was possible. 'Now close your eyes.'

She did as he had commanded then, resting her head down upon his chest and cuddling up to him as he wrapped his arms protectively around her middle with a kiss to her crown. 'Sweet dreams, darling.' Within minutes she was fast asleep in his arms after she had gripped his nightshirt tightly in her hand and had buried her head beneath his chin, his fingers trailing through her golden hair to let her relax.

He didn't know what the rest of the night was going to hold for him, whether he would be blessed with sleep or not, but he certainly knew one thing. He had never felt more comfortable.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I know that this one-shot was random and probably not very good, but it's my first story on this site and I wanted to write it just to break the ice a little. If it's rubbish then feel free to tell me, just so I know, but if you liked it then I'm so glad! Please leave me a review if you can, I'd be so grateful. Thank you all for reading! X_


End file.
